


Slow Down Girl

by SamuelJames



Series: Domesticity [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny worries about Grace growing up too quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michele659](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/gifts).



> Title: Slow Down Girl  
> Pairing/Characters: Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams and Grace Williams  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Danny worries about Grace growing up too quickly.  
> Notes: Written for the lovely michele659  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Steve!"

Danny sounds panicked so Steve runs upstairs. He finds Danny in Grace's room." What's wrong?"

"Look at this." Danny holds out a notebook with a bright pink cover.

Steve shakes his head. "Is that her diary? You can't read it, Danny. Mary used to have a lock on hers just in case."

Danny shrugs and sits on the bed. He picks up one of Grace's teddy bears. "I didn't look inside it. Rachel texted to see if Grace had left a worksheet here. She needs it for tomorrow or something. The notebook was just there and I saw the cover. Grace + Justin in a heart. Who the hell is Justin?"

"She has to grow up sooner or later."

"I'm pretty fine with later, Steven."

Steve can understand why Danny is protective. He wants the best for Grace too. "She's a good kid, Danny. A crush doesn't mean anything has happened. Yeah I had my first kiss at eleven but it was another three years before I got a second one."

"How come?"

Steve smiles at the memory of Josh's kiss. "My first kiss was with a boy who was here on vacation. His name was Josh and he was twelve. He held my hand in the water when we were swimming and then he kissed me on the beach but his family were leaving the next day. After that I didn't know what to think. Girls were pretty but I'd liked kissing him. It wasn't until a party when I was fourteen that I kissed a girl and I liked that too, a lot."

"See this is why I worry. I know someday someone's going to feel that way about Grace. But you, I can't believe you never told me your first kiss was with a guy. Mine was slightly less sweet. I was twelve and it was during a game of truth or dare at my cousin's house. I ended up kissing this girl, Angie. She tasted like strawberry lip balm and said she liked me but after she was dared to kiss my cousin Johnny she asked him to go out with her."

Steve smiles at Danny. "Aww, she broke your heart." He sits next to Danny and puts his arm around his partner. "You could talk to Rachel and see what she says. Maybe Grace has mentioned this kid at home. Grace has you two, me and Stan. Between the four of us she's going to be fine."

"I do worry sometimes," says Danny. "What if passing her back and forth the way we do means things are falling through the cracks? There was a girl in our school who had a baby the summer of freshman year. That's pretty scary, Steve. Grace hasn't started her period or anything yet but kids are developing even younger than before. I know she's going to grow up but I guess I hoped it'd be a while before she started getting crushes."

Danny's phone beeps, interrupting him. "Rachel again. I better look for that worksheet."

Steve checks the desk and finds it. "Listen talk to Rachel or Grace when they come to collect it."

Danny agrees and Steve's relieved. He's never sure how much advice might be crossing a line. He loves Grace but like it or not it's down to Danny and Rachel to make decisions. Danny is a great dad though so Steve does his best to be supportive. He wonders if his own dad ever felt like this about him and Mary getting older. Even being a sort of step-father to Grace has given him new respect for his parents.

Twenty minutes later Rachel pulls up outside and Steve opens the door. Grace comes running up to him and he waves to Rachel who waves back.

"Hey, Uncle Steve."

"Hi, Grace. Danno has your sheet and you left a folder here too."

Danny comes downstairs with the folder in his hand and asks Grace to sit down. "Grace, do any of your friends have boyfriends?"

Grace shakes her head. "Carly likes James but he likes Paul so he won't be her boyfriend."

"That's good, Grace. A whole class of gay kids would be awesome."

Steve smiles.

"What, daddy?"

"Nothing, Grace. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Nope."

Steve watches Danny's expression change from serious to relieved. He doesn't think Danny has anything to be worried about just yet.

"Well, monkey, when you get older you there might be a special boy or girl that you like and you might think they're nice and want to kiss them but you never have to do anything you don't want to. If there is someone you can talk to your mom or me."

Grace takes her folder. "Okay. I'll tell you. Mom is waiting for me. She said we can make cupcakes if I do all my homework early enough."

She's almost to the door when Danny speaks again. "Grace, who's Justin? I saw his name on your notebook."

"It's Justin Bieber."

Steve can't hold in his laughter and neither can Danny. Grace clearly doesn't understand why and looks at them like they're idiots. They wave her goodbye while they're still laughing and after they close the door Danny sighs with relief.

"Thank God for that."

"See, Danny, nothing to worry about. Not just yet anyway."


End file.
